Broken
by Aquablue12
Summary: But he guaranteed, that if he ever found out who had broken his friend, he will fucking slaughter them Yoshiki/Satoshi WARNING! mentions of rape and cursing I do not own Corpse party Team grisgris does!
1. Chapter 1

Yoshiki's senses were on edge, something was defiantly wrong

He had heard a scream, not Shinozaki's but a certain male brunettes scream.

He had heard Satoshi's scream many times before, whether it was from fear or something else

And he heard it no more than just an hour ago and it echoed through the empty halls of the elementary school, causing it to sound like a scream of absolute terror and agony

And that's how Satoshi was most likely feeling at the moment, causing Yoshiki to wish that he could find the boy soon, if possible, NOW

No luck so far though…

Yoshiki found himself walking back to the place where Mayu was gruesomely murdered by the ghost children; he grimaced at the splattered remains of his friend, who was only a couple of hours before, just being her cheerful and peppy self

Yoshiki didn't know where to go next to look, but then realised he never checked back down in this area, maybe was it because he never wanted to look at Mayu's mutilated corpse, smashed against the wall?

Yoshiki walked towards the end of the hallway, but had a nagging feeling to go to the infirmary, why exactly though?

He walked into the room and knew then his nagging feeling was absolutely correct, Satoshi was in here!

"Satoshi? Are you in here?" Yoshiki called out in the room

No response…..

Yoshiki noted that it smelt funny in here, but it didn't smell like rotting meat though, like the smell that was usually around.

Yoshiki walked into the room and looked around for any signs of life, while being cautious for any signs of the ghost children.

Yoshiki jumped when he heard a rustling sound on the infirmary bed, he turned his head to find a lump under the dirty covers of the bed.

Was it Satoshi?

It had to be, because the blonde could not find him anywhere else

The blonde touched the lump of covers and it flinched away from Yoshiki's touch

Yoshiki's heard hard breathing from under the blanket and soft rasping, but he heard someone trying to talk

_Please, no more….stop this….please_

Yoshiki gasped softly and took a step back

_Stop….it hurts_

That was Satoshi's voice! It was hard to hear, but it was him!

Yoshiki tried pulling the covers off the boy, but the lump curled inward letting out a muffled cry

"Satoshi!" Yoshiki called out his friends name and the lump stopped struggling and froze, this gave Yoshiki a chance to pull the sheet down far enough for the brunettes head to emerge from the mess of blankets

"Yos-Yoshiki?" Satoshi whimpered as he could barely speak

"yeah, It's me, Now could you please tell me what you are doing hiding in the bed?" Yoshiki said kneeling down next to the bed

"no reason…" Satoshi stared at the pillow "really"

"You feeling ok?" Yoshiki reached and touched the shorted boys forehead, and pulled back after he felt something sticky on his fingers and Satoshi winced painfully

Yoshiki looked at his fingers, and something painfully familiar in colour was on there

"_Blood?"_

How and why was there blood on Satoshi's head!?

"Satoshi…what the hell happened?" Yoshiki said looking up into Satoshi's eyes

"Nothing happened, honest…"

The blond looked deeper into the eyes to find that they were filled with fear and pain.

"Satoshi, that's a lie and you know it, come on, sit up so I can bandage your head" Yoshiki Said and stood up

The brunette grudgingly nodded and painfully sat up into a sitting position, biting his lip to hold back a cry of pain

Yoshiki went and found some bandages on a shelf and brought it over to the trembling boy, making note that the sheet was still wrapped tightly around Satoshi's body

The blonde then got to work bandaging the wound

They both shared no words while the wound was being bandaged, Satoshi still had the sheet wrapped around him while he made whimpers of pain

"There we go…" Yoshiki was finally done bandaging Satoshi head "maybe we should get moving, its not safe here"

Satoshi's eyes then widened in fear and refused to move

"Come on Satoshi, get out of the bed" Yoshiki said and reached up under the covers to grab Satoshi's arm

"Yoshiki! Stop!"

"Geez Satoshi, why can't you, get up?! I told you that it's not safe here!" Yoshiki hissed and grabbed Satoshi's arm and pulled, Satoshi let out another cry of pain

The white sheet fell off

Yoshiki now saw what Satoshi had been so desperate to hide

Both Satoshi's wrists and ankles had deep impression marks on it, like someone had tied them up. Satoshi school shirt had been ripped and his blue shirt was gone. His body was riddled with bruises and what looked like bite marks were also covering him. There were bruises that were shaped like a hand on both sides of his hips.

But what shocked Yoshiki the most was that Satoshi pants were around his ankles, revealing his equally bruised legs. There was blood on his thighs and where the brunette was sitting….and a white substance that Yoshiki had a pretty good guess of what it was.

But Yoshiki wished that wasn't what it was

but no matter how hard he tried, it was the cold harsh truth

Satoshi had been raped, stolen, been marked, whatever you would call it! And Yoshiki only wished he had gotten to his friend sooner

"st-stop please…don't l-look at me" Yoshiki heard the boy whispers ragged words

Satoshi head was lowered as he curled his legs up against his chest and into a ball

The Blondes heart broke when he heard choked sobs coming from the brunette and picked up the sheet from the ground and looked at the bed, to only see that there was also blood on it, sinking into the mattress

Yoshiki wrapped the sheet around the shorter boy, like it was before

Satoshi jumped at the touch and the blond thought he was going to run away, but he didn't move and just started crying harder, causing the Yoshiki to pull Satoshi onto his lap and gently cuddled him

Satoshi grasped Yoshiki's school shirt tightly, causing his grip on the sheet to loosen and making the sheet slide off slightly, he payed no attention to it though and continued to sob into Yoshiki's chest

Yoshiki tried to calm Satoshi down, but nothing seemed to be working

"Satoshi, everything is ok now, no one is here to harm you, I will protect you if there was anyone" Yoshiki tried once more to calm the grief-stricken teen down

"p-promise?" Satoshi whimpered

"yes, of course" Yoshiki promised, hoping that it would ease the boys nerves a bit

It seemed to be working. Satoshi had stopped blubbering and was now just making soft whimpers and hiccups, but he still seemed reluctant to let go

"you feeling ok?" Yoshiki asked after what seemed to be the millionth time already

Satoshi nodded his head, all worn-out after crying

"can you move at all?" Yoshiki wanted to get out of the room a quick as possible, it made him feel uneasy

"not really…..it hurts when I try to" Satoshi shrugged his shoulders

"here, let me help you" Yoshiki Said and moved off the bed

Satoshi tried standing up with the help from Yoshiki, but nearly collapsed due to the stinging pain in his back and was thankfully caught by Yoshiki

"maybe you shouldn't be walking" Yoshiki whispered and gently lifted Satoshi up into his arms bridal style

The brunette flinched at the sudden closeness and squirmed a bit, but then remembered that Yoshiki would not harm him, so he visibly relaxed

The two exited the room and Satoshi was trying his best to not fall asleep, he was struggling to keep his eyes open. No avail from it he succumbed to the sleep

Yoshiki looked at the sleeping boy in his arms, he looked so fragile and precious while asleep and Yoshiki's could not bare to think of what happened to Satoshi before the taller boy found him

Who would DARE do this to someone like Satoshi? Yoshiki didn't know who.

But he guaranteed, that if he ever found out who had broken his friend, he will fucking slaughter them

***raises both hands for peace* hey HEY this had to be done ok? Otherwise this will never get out of my mind.**

**If you didn't like what I did in this fanfic please do NOT post hate mail as a review, its not nice D:**

**I have been wondering if to make this a two shot, like put an extra chapter on, with like Yoshiki finding the bastard and giving him a good pounding once or twice?**

**Well, let me know in the reviews as well as what you think about the story**

**Any way this is Aqua signing out, so peace out guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

Yoshiki plodded through the halls and he was still carrying Satoshi. The blonde was yet to find anyone else, and hopefully soon. But, He also did not want to find anyone else…..

Why though? That didn't make any sense! Yoshiki was greatly confused. Was it the situation Satoshi was in? Was it what had happen to him? Yeah, if any of his classmates that were still alive found out about Satoshi, they would be shocked.

Especially Shinozaki….

Yoshiki looked at Satoshi sleeping face, the boy had shuffled a bit while he slept, but he had manage to not make himself fall out of Yoshiki's arms.

The blond had been carrying Satoshi for a while, but he was starting to get tired and was thinking about putting the brunette down for a bit.

"Hah…..fuck this." Yoshiki thought and went over to the wall.

Yoshiki grudgingly put Satoshi down so he was leaning against the wall and sat down next to the boy.

Unfortunately for the blonde's embarrassment, Satoshi moved slightly and fell onto Yoshiki's lap with a thud.

And to make it worse, Satoshi's head was really close to THAT area. Poor Yoshiki's face was flushed a bright crimson and half of him wanted to push Satoshi off, to get out of this embarrassing situation. But if he tried that, Satoshi would wake up most likely.

The blonde instead let the sleeping boy just lay there, as embarrassing as it may seem and just stared off into the distance.

Yoshiki's felt some shakes next to him, and looked down at the boy resting on his lap. Satoshi was huddling up into a small ball, he looked like he was trying to keep his body warm as much as possible.

Well how could he stay warm if he only had a thin shirt on that was ripped in places and open down the front?

Yoshiki sighed and moved to take his school jacket off. When he manage to take it off, he draped over Satoshi's body, so that it covered him like a blanket.

The brunette nuzzled the warmth, like how a cat would nuzzle something and curled up against Yoshiki's lap, wrapping the jacket around himself tightly.

Yoshiki found himself smiling at the action, sometimes Satoshi could be quite adorable. Wait….why was he thinking that? Shouldn't he be worried about what is going on?

Yoshiki sighed again and looked back at the opposite wall. "Damn, just how long have we been in here?" Yoshiki thought and leaned back against the wall, squeezing his eyes shut. Yoshiki was exhausted and also wanted to sleep.

Yoshiki realized that it was also dangerous to just sleep out in the middle of the hallway, what if one of the ghost kiddies came along or that sledge hammer maniac, to drag him and Satoshi to who knows where?

"Maybe just a nap…wouldn't hurt…." Yoshiki thought and then drifted off to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~  
Yoshiki woke up a little later, he wasn't asleep for too long, but long enough to get some energy back. However, the reason for his awakening was because there was a soft light blue light.

Yoshiki turned his head and saw a ghost of a girl. She had short wavy hair pinned back with two clips, she was wearing a rumpled school uniform which had what look like blood on it, her back had a deep stab wound in it.

The two hadn't noticed each other yet, but Yoshiki noticed that she was stroking Satoshi's head, and a sudden urge to protect the brunette washed over Yoshiki.

"Hey!"

The girl jumped at Yoshiki's voice and removed her hand from Satoshi and quickly crawled a few centimeters away from the boy.

Yoshiki didn't mean to sound angry at the girl, to scare her. But why was she touching Satoshi? At any sign of attack from the girl, Yoshiki would get Satoshi the hell out of this area, no matter what.

But the girl didn't show any signs of anger, her spirit wasn't even red like some of the hateful spirits that were in the school. Just a calm blue.

"Who... are you?" Yoshiki asked the girl, uncertainty creeping deep within.

"I-I'm Mitsuki, Mitsuki Yamamoto." The girl, Mitsuki said. She was also weary of Yoshiki too.

"Mitsuki?...Nice to meet you then, I'm Yoshiki Kishinuma." Yoshiki gruffly said.

There was a silence, a rather long silence between Mitsuki and Yoshiki.  
The air was thick with tension.

"So...why were you…uh….next to Satoshi, Yamamoto?" Yoshiki asked, also wanting to know how and why she was here.

"Well, it's a little hard to say, but….I have been following you for a while now Kishinuma." Mitsuki was nervous to say these words, and she stared at the floor.

This ghost girl was following him and Satoshi? Why? Another thing that didn't make sense.

"I didn't mean to run into you up until now, but your friend Satoshi was shaking a lot." Mitsuki said as she lifted her gaze from the floor.

"Shaking? What do you mean by shaking? Yoshiki asked.

"I don't know, but I stayed next to him and he seemed to calm down a bit." Mitsuki answered.

Yoshiki looked at Satoshi and then laid a hand on the boy, feeling the messy hair against his fingertips, the rough bandage covered with drying blood, the deathly pale skin covered in grime, filth and tears.

"He was also talking." Mitsuki's words snapped Yoshiki out of his thoughts.

"What?...talking?" The blonde was confused.

"I…..know what happened, I-I was there." Mitsuki's words were confusing Yoshiki, but what she said…

"Wait…..So you know who did this!? Who did this to Satoshi?!" Yoshiki said, the pieces clicking together.

Mitsuki was quiet before finally speaking. "Yes…I know who raped your friend."

And all was silent.

"He goes to the same school as me, and he killed me." Mitsuki said.

"And also from the sound of it, he has mental problems?" Yoshiki asked.

"Well...he never really showed it at school, but ever since we did the charm, I guess…he just lost it." The ghost girl heaved her shoulders, as if sighing.

"But…why do this to Satoshi? They wouldn't know each other, so why?"  
Mitsuki was silent again.

"I…..really don't know, I am sorry Yoshiki." Mitsuki said.

"It's fine, now I know at least who it was." Yoshiki closed his eyes and breathed a sigh.

"I….have to leave now, Yoshiki." Mitsuki said and bowed her head.

"I'm sorry that this has happened to you," Yoshiki said, he honestly felt sorry for her "It could have been better."

Mitsuki nodded silently.

"But... Mitsuki?" Yoshiki asked the ghost and she looked up at him, confused. "Thank you…."

The girl smiled and she faded, leaving the two boys alone in the dark corridor.

Satoshi however was starting to wake up though. Yoshiki confirmed that from the shuffling noises he had heard next to him.

"Mmmmh….." The boy opened his eyes and made a quiet groaning noise.

"How are you feeling?" Yoshiki asked and helped the boy up.

Satoshi winced in pain and was tense as a wave of pain went up his spine. He let out a small pained whimper and leaned against Yoshiki

"Hey, don't try and push yourself. If it hurts, you shouldn't move" Yoshiki murmured

Satoshi nodded as he stayed as still as possible, tightening his grip on the black jacket he was wearing

He was trembling, like he was scared, or cold. Satoshi was also biting his lip hard enough that it was slightly bleeding

"Satoshi?"

The boy jumped and trembled and bit his lip harder, accidently splitting it, Satoshi let out a muffled squeak and brought his hand to his now damaged lip

"Hey, calm down Satoshi. What's the matter?" Yoshiki said and tried to move Satoshi's hand away

"I'm sorry, I am so sorry" Satoshi trembled, squeezing his eyes shut as a tear leaked out

"What are you apologizing for? You didn't do anything wrong Satoshi" The blonde was confused

The brunette made no other noises except trembling slightly and Yoshiki sighed again

"You ok to stand Satoshi?" Yoshiki asked the brunette who nodded slightly

Yoshiki stood up first and held a hand out for Satoshi so the brunette could get up too. Satoshi took the hand that was offered to him and was pulled up gently, the boy winced and whimpered from the throbbing pain in his back and leaned on Yoshiki for support

The two teens then continued their walk through the dark school searching for anyone that might be there

Yoshiki kept getting this feeling that someone was following them, he kept looking behind his back to see if anyone was there

Satoshi seemed agitated too, the brunette was sticking to Yoshiki really closely that it was even difficult to breathe

Well, then again, it was really difficult to breathe in a place filled with the stench of decay and death

And it felt like the walls were speaking to you, calling for you

Then suddenly Satoshi stopped and this caused Yoshiki to be tugged back. Yoshiki looked back the brunette, the boy's eyes were widened with fear and he was shivering

"Satoshi? What's wrong" Yoshiki asked and placed a hand on the boys shoulder

Satoshi however, continued to stare down the hallway, with the look of absolute fear written deep into them

The blonde followed the boy's gaze and it wasn't long before he heard footsteps and a male voice calling

Calling out his friends name

_Satoshi-kuuuun~ Where are you?~_

Both boys flinched but Satoshi was the one to flinch back further, lose balance and fall onto the floor again with a harsh thump

"Satoshi?!" Yoshiki said and knelt to his friend's side

The brunette had manage to curl in on himself, blocking his face from view "D-don't…d-don't let him get me! It hurt so much! I-I don't want it to happen again!" The boy screamed as he shivered violently

"S-Satoshi! Calm down! He won't get you, I'll make sure that doesn't happen again" Yoshiki said and gently shook the boy so he could snap out of it. He had to calm Satoshi down before he started hyperventilating

"It is! It is going to happen again! I know it!" The brunette cried and tried to pull himself out of Yoshiki's grip

"Like hell it would! Satoshi, only over my dead body is someone going to get to you! I promised before! I won't let anyone hurt you again!" Yoshiki yelled

Satoshi flinched and his trembling lessened

Satoshi lifted his head to look at Yoshiki, a watery smile on his face

"Thank you yoshik-"The brunette first said before his pupils widened to pinpricks

"Satoshi?" Yoshiki asked the boy

"Yoshiki, look out!" and the blonde turned his head only to be met with a sharp pain in his head, someone had….attacked him!

Yoshiki fell to the ground and felt his senses start to fade, he was barely aware of Satoshi frantically screaming out his name

He heard a psychotic laugh and all faded to black

Next time Yoshiki awoke, he was aware of a dull throbbing pain his head, It hurt like HELL

The blonde warily opened his eyes and saw he was in a room, and on the floor, he slowing then became aware that both of his hands were tied behind his back

He slowly lifted himself up from the ground so he was sitting and looked around the room

Satoshi was in a corner by himself and had a blindfold tied around his head, his hands were also tied up. The boy was slumping against the wall, his head hanging down

"Satoshi..?" Yoshiki called out to the boy and Satoshi's head lifted up

Then the door opened and a tall male teen walked in

"Ah? So you're awake now? The male sneered at Yoshiki

Well, now Yoshiki knew who knocked him out

"Yeah, no thanks to you" Yoshiki spat at the ground and the tall teen chuckled deeply

"Well….it was going to be difficult grabbing Sato-kun again" he simply said

"_So he is the one who…_" Yoshiki thought and finally spoke

"So you're Yuuya Kizami" and the tall male gave him a bored look

"Now I wonder who told you that now." Kizami hummed before looking over at Satoshi "I don't think he would of"

"Yeah, after what you did to HIM" Yoshiki's voice raised slightly and felt a sharp prick at the base of his throat

Kizami had the whipped out a pocket knife and was holding it to Yoshiki's neck

"I was going to kill you, you know?" Kizami hissed, his voice dripping with venom "But I felt I had something else better for you"

Yoshiki flinched, did Kizami plan to do the same thing to him like he did to Satoshi?

"And no I wasn't going to do that to you" Kizami answer Yoshiki's thoughts

"Then what are you going to do?" Yoshiki hissed, gritting his teeth

Kizami let out a laugh, a psychotic laugh

"Why….I was going let you have the honour to watch what I was going to do to Satoshi-kun" The tall male purred with delight

Yoshiki's heart stopped for a second, what?!

"Do you dare do anything to Satoshi!"Yoshiki growled and fought against his bonds

Kizami merely laughed

"I think that is already too late Yoshiki Kishinuma, I was the one who did steal his innocence after all" Kizami chuckled

"Grrh…Fuck you to hell, Yuuya!" Yoshiki shouted

Kizami sighed "But I'm afraid we are already in hell unfortunately, Now if you excuse me, I am going to have some fun time with my pet" Kizami chuckled and made his way to Satoshi, who was trembling in the corner

Yoshiki growled in annoyance and struggled against his bonds again, no use

Kizami knelt down next to the cowering boy and stroked the boy's pale cheek.

"Hello Satoshi, remember me? It is time for our little play session don't you think?" The psychotic teen purred and chuckled at the wriggles and whimpers that came from the brunette

"I think this calls for some punishment, you have been an exceptionally bad boy after all" Kizami then murmured

Satoshi whimpered and flinched away from the touch

Yoshiki looked away, he couldn't do any, not like this! His hands were tied and he couldn't get up, He tried to block out the pained noises coming from the brunette who was slowly getting molested by that monster

"_Goddamnit, I wish I had something to cut myself loose!" _The blonde thought angrily and he then spotted some scissors "_Perfect!_"

He tried reaching for them, but alas they were too far away from his grasp

Yoshiki hung his head, he couldn't do anything! He should have seen that bastard coming in the first place!

He then felt something cold and sharp against his fingers…..

Yoshiki lifted his head and saw that girl, the girl in the red dress! She had a wide grin on her face and her hair was covering her eyes as she pushed the scissors into Yoshiki's hand

She giggled quietly, a giggle that sent shivers down Yoshiki's spine

"Have fun~!" She quietly giggled and disappeared

Yoshiki blinked once, then twice before shaking his head and snipped off the ropes binding his hands together after great difficulty, he nearly managed to snip off his fingers trying to get to the ropes

The blonde rubbed his wrists to get the blood flowing and crouched on the ground, Satoshi now

Yoshiki looked around the room for a weapon, before finding that sledge hammer that Kizami used before. Perfect

Yoshiki picked up the heavy object, struggling slightly at the weight of it before picking it up fully

He wanted to murder Kizami at the moment. And he was about to do it

Yoshiki swung the sledge hammer high, ready to strike hell on Kizami, before his arm was stopped

By Kizami

"You bastard" Kizami coolly hissed, and stood up from the ground and roughly snatched the sledge hammer away, throwing it somewhere else

"You get away from Satoshi right now" Yoshiki spat back, not intimidated by the older boys height at all

"Oh, I will get away, when my playtime with him has finished." The blue haired teen replied before adding "But first I have to get rid of YOU" and pulled his knife out to stab Yoshiki

Yoshiki jumped back and stumbled "Well…Let's see if you can kill me!" he shouted

Kizami laughed "You are a dead man Yoshiki" he said and thrusted his knife forward, aiming for the blonde's stomach

Yoshiki dodged to the side and punched Kizami in the face

The taller boy spat on the ground and grinned at the blond before countering with an elbow to the ribs, knocking the blonde back

Yoshiki grunted and hit the ground and Kizami tried to stab the boy again, but Yoshiki just rolled to the side

"Stay. Still!" Kizami shouted and tried to grab the blonde, but Yoshiki had, had enough of this

Yoshiki kicked Kizami hard enough that the blue haired boy hit the wall with a loud thunk and the knife fell out of his hand and laid still, signalling that Yoshiki had won

Yoshiki went over to the trembling brunette, touching the boy's arm gently. Satoshi flinched away

"Hey…. Calm down" Yoshiki whispered and reached up to untie the blindfold and the boy's wrists

Satoshi flinched and squeezed his eyes shut as the blindfold was removed, he didn't want to see that sick face!

The blonde sighed as Satoshi closed his eyes tightly "Satoshi, it's me, you don't have to worry now" Yoshiki said smoothly, keeping his voice on a calming range

The brunettes eyes slowly opened and looked up at the taller male

"Y-Yos-yoshi…." Satoshi started, trembling as tears began to spill out of the boys eyes

Yoshiki shook his head and gently pulled the boy against his chest

"Its fine now" Yoshiki murmured to the boy and gently rocked him back and forth

Satoshi, once again, was crying and yet also trying to stop himself from crying

"I-I was so scared! H-he-he ran his hands all over my body! It m-made me feel sick!" Satoshi sobbed as he gripped tightly on Yoshiki's shirt, like the blonde was a life line, the only thing keeping him level to the ground

Yoshiki only nodded and kept rocking the boy back and forth, calming and soothing him

Satoshi's pained sobs soon turned to pitiful whimpers as time went on slowly

"Feeling better now?" Yoshiki asked and looked down at the boy huddled into his chest

Satoshi managed to nod and pull himself off the other male, he wiped his eyes which were ringed red and sniffled

"w-what happened to Kizami…?" The brunette croaked, his voice weak and sore

Yoshiki looked over his shoulder, the other male was still passed out on the ground

"I knocked him out, he is not going to be getting up anytime soon" Yoshiki assured the boy

Satoshi nodded his head slowly, knowing the fact that the male wasn't going to be getting up anytime soon

"He may get up soon though, so we have to get out of here now" Yoshiki then said and stood up from the ground to help the brunette up

The two boys walked around Kizami's passed out body and Satoshi turned his head away to bury his head against Yoshiki's shoulder

Yoshiki guided Satoshi out the door and into the hallway, they really had to find someone now

"Satoshi, it's ok, we are out of the room" the blonde assured and Satoshi nodded and lifted his head

The brunette sighed as the continued walking "Do you think we will be able to find someone?" Satoshi asked warily

Yoshiki shook his head "I don't know Satoshi, maybe, they can't be too far ahead"

Satoshi sighed again "I hope you are right" He mumbled

And as if a god was on their side, the two boys soon heard voices. Voices they recognized!

"Yoshiki, I can hear Yuka's voice!" Satoshi said and pointed in the distance

"Yeah, I can also hear Shinozaki too!" Yoshiki also said "They have to be in that direction!"

Satoshi nodded and the two boys made their way in that direction to the voices

The voices were indeed from both Ayumi and Yuka, but also with them were Naomi and Seiko!

Everyone grouped up together and discovered the secrets about Sachiko and the curse, they could reverse the charm, but they needed to appease Sachiko

After gathering the needed items and finding Sachiko's body, they performed the reversal of the charm and put Sachiko to rest.

They then all escaped the dreaded school and left all traces of their friends behind, but they never forgot what had happened in the school

Life went on a usual, before the incident

Well for most people that is

***Jumps out of window from the OOCness of this chapter*** **How do I live with myself!?  
This was overall a crappy chapter, but it was held off long enough, I have other deadlines to complete! ARGHHH. Well what do you think guys, the ending sucked BUT THAT'S NOT THE END OF IT**

**I am planning to write a third chapter to this AND YES IT IS GOING TO GET STEAMY, I KID YOU NOT. I am seriously going to have to raise the rating for the next chapter XD**

**Sorry if you didn't like the fight scene, I am not terribly good at writing those XD AND YES EVERYONE IS OUT OF CHARACTER AGAIN *slaps self***

**Well I really don't know when the next chapter will be out, but I will try to get around to doing this and until then, you guys are going to have to be patient~!**

**Also, two shoutouts to people!**

**RoxanneTheGreat****: Thank you for beta reading this! And helping me with the thinking!**

**Zombie-chan: Thank you for supporting me and helping me as-well!**

**AkajiNero8027: Thank you for the inspiration!**

**(Also do check out RoxanneTheGreat's stories and ****AkajiNero8027's stories! It makes me happy to know there are more fanfic writers like me that like Yoshiki/Satoshi!)**

**Anyway this is Aqua signing out once again, so peace out guys!**


End file.
